Children use their imagination when playing with dolls to imagine their dolls in a variety of scenarios, from singing on stage to driving in a car, to working in an office. When the dolls are interacting in each one of these scenarios, children require that the dolls be wearing the proper clothes and hair styles. Furthermore, dolls should output a signal that is appropriate for the doll's setting. For example, a doll in the office setting would not normally be dressed in a ballerina outfit discussing her dance moves.
Furthermore, with current dolls, users must manually remove a doll's clothes and put on the desired outfit for the doll. Moreover, if the user desired the doll to output a specific signal, the user would have to indicate which signal via a series of buttons, if multiple signals existed.
Therefore, there is a need for a doll whose outfit and hair can be easily reconfigured. In addition, depending on which hair and/or outfit is configured, the doll will output a signal that corresponds to the hair and/or outfit that is currently configured on the doll.